Dark massacre
Hi, my name is Blaze Cooper, this story is about my cousin Emilia Cooper. She has short, dirty blonde hair that she tries her best to tie up, hazel brown eyes with green right around her black pupils, and she has pale skin with orange freckles on her cheeks. Me my siblings and her all go to the same school, it was pretty decent, even though pretty much everyone there hated my type of people known as 'loners.' I mean its not like I hated many people apart from my sister, but i didn't trust anyone apart from my brother, my parents and Emilia. Well apart from all that at school me and Emilia have the same home room, we both hated the teacher who constantly reminded us that we're just pathetic loners which honestly he should've gotten fired for, well anyway, one day at school we were learning about the insides of a rat and, to my surprise Emilia just smiled creepily while cutting it open, she carefully cut a perfect straight line across its stomach vertically then horizontally, then she pinned the access skin down with her pins and picked up its fleshy organs with her tongs, me having a weak stomach puked on my rat. After school when i was walking Emilia home i asked her about her smile during biology and she ignored me like nothing was wrong when i dropped her off she said bye but, she said it in a emotionless way that made me even more concerned. A week later she hadn't left her home and I decided to just check on her so i went into her home, not before knocking, i had a spare key so no one needed to unlock it for me. Something was, off. No one was in the living room, kitchen, or even the study. So i checked the bed rooms and still i see no one except a bloody hand print in my Aunts room, i'm certain it belonged to her. At this rate i'm worried for my own life. The last room was Emilia's, so I went inside her room and looked around, to my horror Emilia was cutting open her parents stomachs as well as her baby sisters. I ran out as fast as i could crying my eyes out, I couldn't stand watching my own cousin slicing her parents and her baby sister open just to play with their organs. I went home after calling the police, Emilia wasn't found. The next day at school i noticed some students missing and the teachers. I look around just in case I find and clues to where they are. Nothing. At this rate, I was giving up. I decided to check the staff room and if no one was there i'd give up. But, when I checked, all I saw was cut open students and teachers and my cousin playing with their blood and guts. I couldn't take it. I called the police and she was taken to a mental hospital after being caught, only a week later I heard that she somehow broke out. To this day, I still don't know where she is or how she broke out, all I know is that she is insane and wont hesitate to cut open anyone or anything she sees. Category:Crappypasta Category:OCs Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:MARY SUE ALERT Category:Blood